The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to communication modules with electrical connectors proximate to a leading end and communication systems that include such modules.
Some communication systems, such as blade server systems, include large backplanes or midplanes with several communication modules coupled thereto. Known communication modules include a circuit board having an electrical connector(s) mounted on a leading edge of the circuit board. The communication module is configured to directly engage the backplane or midplane circuit board with the electrical connector. However, challenges have arisen in maintaining signal quality. Signal quality can be based upon various factors including the speed at which the signals are transmitted, the length of the traces in the circuit board, and the number of interfaces that the signals are transmitted through. Signal quality can be negatively affected when the traces are longer and when there are more interfaces.
Other challenges may arise for midplane-type communication systems. The communication modules and other components of the communication system can generate more heat as the transmission speed increases. Since airflow is restricted by the midplane circuit board, the communication system may have limited abilities for removing heat from the system. In addition to the above, it may be desirable to make communication systems easier to reconfigure by adding/removing/replacing the communication modules so that the communication system can be updated and maintained.
Accordingly, there is a need for communication systems having communication modules that address one or more of the above challenges.